Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) has enhanced Institute science and education activities over the current period of NCI funding. Critical to this progress has been the availability of the CCSG Developmental Funds which serve to nucleate investment of philanthropic and Institute resources for expansion of science and education. The success of these investments is greatly enhanced by effective RPCI Planning and Evaluation processes that identify and evaluate areas of strategic opportunity and need. These processes engage advisory committees (e.g. CCSG External Advisory Board, program-specific External Advisory Boards, Executive Council, CCSG Steering Committee, Shared Resource Directors Committee, Shared Resource Advisory Committees and Institute Strategic Leadership Retreats). High priority needs are identified, and met through the use of Institute funds and philanthropic resources, with a small but very important component (3%) constituted by CCSG Developmental Funds. Developmental Funds are used to recruit outstanding basic, clinical and population scientists, to enhance shared resource infrastructure and to promote programmatic research in strategic high priority areas. During the award period, these funds were used to recruit 17 new CCSG members, 13 of whom have obtained extramural peer-reviewed project or career-development funding with a return on investment (grant funding) of 24:1. Nine (9) shared resources received developmental funding, and this resulted in more use by investigators, enhanced recruitment efforts and additional peer-reviewed funding opportunities. Sixteen (16) research projects were awarded that to date have generated 6 grants or funded supplements (with a well-scored P50 awaiting funding), 8 publications, 9 abstracts, and 5 clinical trials with a return on investment (grant funding) of 11:1. Institute and CCSG Developmental Funds are complemented by philanthropic funding through the Roswell Park Alliance Foundation (RPAF) to reach key Institute strategic goals. In the next award period, RPCI proposes to utilize CCSG Developmental Funds for continued support of faculty recruitment, shared resources and developmental research. These will be strategically selected in accordance with the RPCI strategic plan and ongoing review by evaluation processes. Dr. Donald Trump, Institute Director, has responsibility for final assignment of CCSG and Institute funds.